


Between a Bed and a Hard Place

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [12]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Byamba is a little shit, M/M, poor jingim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jingim stuck under the bed while Byamba and Marco have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Bed and a Hard Place

Jingim was beyond frustrated at his half-brother as he made his way to the section where the minor lords who stayed at court lived. The man has borrowed his favorite Lion seal and now has neglected to return it before nightfall. Normally Jingim would send a servant but he wanted to give the bastard a piece of his mind which has led to his short trip. Finally reaching the bronze doors that lead to Byamba’s rooms the prince banged loudly for a minute and waited. When there was no sound he banged again but there was still no answer. Now frustrated Jingim kicked the door and was surprised when it banged open without giving any protest. He stepped into the main room but could not see his seal anywhere on the table or desk so he moved on to the bedroom after closing the door. At this point he was beyond annoyed so Jingim decided to do some searching of his brother’s rooms to see if he could find anything interesting. Sadly, Byamba had nothing hidden in his bassinets for him to gloat or laugh over so he decided to check the chest by the bed. Just as he opened the chest he heard movement and Byamba’s voice laughing. Suddenly realizing that he would be the one laughed at for snooping in his brother’s room Jingim looked for a place to hide only to realize that the closet was back near the main room. The sound of laughter and stumbling came closer so Jingim dived for the only spot he could see: under the bed. It was a tight fit for him but he managed to hide himself completely as Byamba and his company entered the room. 

“I think from now on you will avoid the honeyed Airag. It makes you unable of keeping your hands to yourself.” Byamba stated loudly.

“I thought you liked it when I don’t keep my hands to myself.” Marco replied shocking the Prince. What was the Latin doing here and what did they mean about wandering hands?

“I like it indeed just as much as I love the feel of your sweet body under my hands.” Byamba said in a low voice followed by the sound of rustling clothes and the slight rattling of furniture. Jingim turned his head to see large boots standing between small ones before the formers feet disappeared. Curious at what was happening Jingim slightly shuffled until he could slightly peer from over the side of the bed. What he saw was Byamba holding Marco against the wall with the Latin’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around the Mongolian’s neck as they kissed passionately. The sight of seeing his brother making out with the Latin that had been haunting his dreams which left his cock aching left a sour taste in his mouth. Jingim’s heart lurched when the two suddenly moved forcing Jingim to move back under the bed as the footsteps came closer. For a minute all he heard was clothes rustling before the bed bounced as a body fell on it making Jingim jump. 

“Byamba!” Marco whined.

“I thought you like it when I played rough?” 

“I am not complaining about you being rough. You know how much I love the bruises in the morning but how can I expect to ride you if you are way up there?” the Latin asked in a sultry voice. Jingim had to swallow down the noise in his throat at the man’s words. Byamba and Marco were sharing bed sheets for apparently a long period of time which meant the Latin was not the blushing virgin he always imagined. How anyone could had missed this? Jingim jumped when a loud thump echoed around the room which turned out to be Byamba ridding himself of his boots along with the Latin apparently. There was movement across the bed and suddenly Byamba appeared to pounce on Marco making the bed bounce. 

“Where are you going, huh?” Byamba growled as the sound of tussling and a squeak followed. “Trying to escape?”

“Tried and failed.” Marco replied. “Now that you got me what are you going to do?”

“The first thing I am going to do is…..mark that pretty neck.” The Mongolian announced before the sound of clothing being ripped and breathy moans was heard making Jingim close his eyes to ride the waves of envy washing over him. How often had he imagined that pale neck and how it would look marked by bites of passion? How often had he imagined putting them there? 

“Too many clothes.” Byamba hissed before clothing started landing on various places of the floor as the sound of tussling commenced.

‘This was going too far. I am the prince and therefore should crawl from out of this bed. I do not need to listen to this!’ Jingim thought but before he could move Marco made a sound that made Jingim’s cock twitch. The noises grew in volume as the men on the bed continued to rid themselves of their clothes in order to get to flesh to mark and bite. 

“Is everyone in Venice as pretty as you, Marco? If so, than I may need to pay that land a visit.” The man asked as whatever he was doing made Marco giggle.

“They are as pretty as me just as the men in Cambulac is as delicious as you.” Marco purred. The bed jumped as someone flopped down on the bed. Jingim swallowed hard as his nails dug into his palm. 

“Then it seems that it is you and me against the world, sweetling.” Byamba stated as a pair of underclothes landed by Jingim’s foot. “Someone seems to be eager.” 

“Not just eager. I’m also very hungry to have your cock in my mouth.” Jingim felt his jaw drop at the brazen words coming out of the mouth of the not-so-virgin-Marco. Hearing that sweet voice speak dirty words in his foreign accent made Jingim’s cock stand at attention. 

“Then sate your hunger, my swee-” Byamba’s words ended in a curse as a body shifted above him. Jingim tried to block out the sounds of his brother loud moaning as Marco apparently pleasured him with his mouth. It was all he could do to fight the anger and envy coursing through him that his brother, the bastard son, was getting what he often dreamed about. It was hard to swallow that he had been enjoying the company of the man who Jingim had often considered inviting to his quarters for some time. How could he have missed this? The prince was broken out of his thoughts as Byamba moaned loudly as the bed started to slightly rocked in a slow pattern.

“Yes, Marco, yes. Flick your tongue, perfect. You are always teasing me with that sweeeet mouth of yours but I knoooow all you need is a large cock in it.” Byamba growled out as some of his words shuttered when Marco apparently did a flick with his tongue. After a few more moments of having to suffer to the sound of Byamba’s pleased moans Jingim found relief when the Latin pulled away. 

“It’s not just my mouth that I want your cock in. I have been waiting for you to come back for two days and you purposely teased me by making me wait.” Marco complained. 

“I teased you? I think it’s the other way around! You knew I was watching as you sucked on those honey-grapes and your fingers when they were sticky. Come here!” Suddenly the bed slightly squeaked as the men above wrestled apparently for control until there was a winner. “I think you are still a bit sticky, Marco. Let me clean you up a bit.”

Jingim frowned in confusion when a weird sound filled the air as Marco started moaning wantonly. It was hard to stay still while listening to the Latin make the sounds that Jingim only dreamed off as his brother did who knows what to the Latin. 

“Byamba, you know I’m ticklish! Your teeth and beard is so” Marco’s words broke off into a giggle as someone wiggled on the bed above him. 

“I should lick every inch of you but I have other plans for you.” Byamba stated and Jingim was unable to hold back his groan. 

“What was that?” Marco asked as the two men paused in their actions. 

“What was what?” 

“I could have sworn I heard a groan.” 

“That was my stomach asking to feast on Latin flesh.” Byamba growled before Marco let out a loud giggle. “But I confess I want something else right now. Lay on your stomach as I grab the oil.” Jingim’s stomach tightened when he could only think of one reason that Marco would lay on his stomach while Byamba got some oil. Nails dug into his hands until they broke skin when he realized that he was about to hear the Latin he wanted and dreamed of making love to was about to be fucked by someone other than him. Feet appeared in the corner and wandered over to a nearby bassinet and searched through something for a minute before returning as Marco flipped over above him. Byamba climbed back on the bed and from where he lay Jingim could hear the cork pop on the bottle. 

“You just like having me on my stomach.” Marco snickered.

“Anyone would love having you on your stomach. The sight of your sweet ass in the air waiting to be fucked is mouthwatering.” Byamba announced as the sound of a bottle being opened rose in the background. “Sometimes I can’t believe that it’s all mine.”

Jingim closed his eyes as the sounds of Marco’s moaning loudly filled the room and tried to ignore how hard his cock was as the man pleaded for his lover to hurry up. Byamba seemed to take forever to stretch the Latin open until he was satisfied and placed the bottle on the dresser. There was a bit of wrestling for a minute before a body landed heavily on the bed making Jingim jump. 

"If you wanted to ride me, dear Marco, you only had to ask.” Byamba chuckled as Jingim’s heart skipped at the thought of Marco riding someone. 

“Ask? I take what I want!” Marco announced in a haughty tone that caused Jingim to roll his eyes. There was a moment of silence only broken by curses and breathy groans. The bed started creaking slightly as Marco slowly started rocking down onto Byamba’s cock as sweet moans fell from his lips. The rocking soon came faster along with the panting and moaning as both men lost themselves to their actions. It seemed the sound of the bed thumping and flesh meeting flesh seemed to hammer at Jingim’s ears as his teeth bit into his lips to hide back his whimpers. 

“So fucking pretty, sweet Marco. As much as I like you on top you are so much better on your stomach.” Byamba announced before there was the sound of wrestling and Marco giggled. There was more shuffling and a squeak before the bed resumed it’s hard thumping and the men their moaning and panting. Jingim shoved his fist in his mouth to fight back the whimpers that were trying to escape as he listened to Marco make the most wonderful and filthy noises out of apparent ecstasy as Byamba drilled the Latin into the sheets. Without much thought Jingim raised his other hand to press his fingers against the bed where he believed Marco’s body was laying naked and wanton. Jingim did not know how long he laid there listening to the man of dreams getting completely fucked by someone else and after a while he pressed his fingers harder against the bed that jumped against his hand to the rhythm of slapping flesh, primal noises and dirty words. 

“Byamba, please,” Marco breathed desperately over and over. 

“You want to come, my sweetling? You ready to come on my big dick?” Byamba growled out as the bed started to creak harder as Marco’s pleas fell like raindrops and Jingim’s hate for his brother threatened to make him choke as his teeth drew blood from his hand. “You feel so good, my lovely. How could I ever have gotten along before you?” 

“Merde!” Marco yelled out. “Please, I’m so close because of you. Only you. Don’t stop, please.” Jingim’s head thumped against the floor as the hand he had pressed against the bed bawled into a fist. 

“Stop?” Byamba barked out a laugh. “No one could stop when they had you like I have. Come for me, Marco. Let me hear you.” 

Jingim closed his eyes as tears ran down his face at the sweet sound of pleasure that left Marco’s mouth even if it was in the shape of Byamba’s name. The Latin’s moans quickly turned into low whines as Byamba continued to thrust into his lover. 

“Come on, Byamba. I want you to come in me, I want to feel it.” Marco pleaded in a broken voice. 

“My sweet Latin, how could I deny you anything?” The bed continued for a short time and Jingim cursed his brother mentally in every tongue he knew to finish as he let the hand that was balled against the bed drop. It should be him in bed with Marco. 

“My Marco,” Byamba signed as the men on the bed shuffled until they apparently got comfortable and settled for the night.”

“I missed you when you were gone, Byamba.” Marco said quietly after a short pause. 

“I missed you too.” Byamba replied before silence descended. There was an occasional movement but after an hour it seemed the two men had gone to sleep and Jingim considered if he should make his escape when a voice spoke up.

“You can come out now. Marco is fast asleep so he won’t wake when you are leaving.” Byamba quietly announced to the room. Jingim felt shock sweep through his body as his brother’s words and slowly slid out from under the bed. Once he was standing Jingim turned to look at the bed and had to bite his tongue at the sight of seeing Byamba laying naked under the sheets with Marco’s head on his chest. The Latin’s skin was slight flushed, his hair was a sweet mess of curls and he looked completely relaxed on the Mongolian’s chest. Byamba had an arm tucked under his head and the other wrapped tightly around Marco all while looking completely calm and smug. He looked with Marco the way Jingim imagined they would look with bodies relaxed and intertwined after making sweet love. 

“How long did you know I was under there?” Jingim quietly demanded. 

“Since I entered the bedroom.” Byamba answered without shame. 

“And you did not think to speak so that I could leave?” Jingim hissed quietly. 

“Not at all. That would have ruined a moment that was too good to waste.” Byamba stated smugly.

“Why you-” Jingim began to shout but Marco inhaled deeply and started to move but he settled when Byamba stroked his back gently. Unable to stand being in the room any longer Jingim turned on his heel to leave the man's chambers. 

“If you are looking for your seal I dropped it off in your chambers before I returned here with Marco.” Byamba called to Jingim quietly who after being frozen in shock left for his rooms with a huge boner and curses falling from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Review so I know what I did right or wrong!


End file.
